Paralyzer
by green-eyed-wonder 0-0
Summary: "I moved to shrug his hand off my shoulder, but a tingle shot through my body reaching all the ways to my legs and I stopped. I could actually feel my feet." After a serious car accident, Max lost all feeling below her waist leaving her partially paralyzed, but there's something about Fang that gets her feet moving again. There's just a slight problem. He hates her guts.
1. Paralyzer

**Well, I'm Not Paralyzed, But I Seem to be Struck by You**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p><em>Max P.O.V~<em>

_Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you._

When I say I'm not paralyzed, I'm lying. When I say I seem to be struck by you, I mean I want to strike you. And when I say paralyzer, I mean wow look at the irony of this whole, sad, stupid situation that some freaking God put me in.

Because you see. I am paralyzed. And the one person I hate is the only one that can make me move. So he's really not my paralyzer, more like my unparalyzer but the situation is still painfully ironic. And that my dear friends was an oxymoron because I can no longer feel pain. At least not below my waist.

But right now, none of this information is relevant.

* * *

><p>My name is Maximum Ride and I'm broken, crippled, disabled, handicapped, maimed, wrecked, helpless, and powerless. But I'm really not. That's just what everyone else thinks.<p>

I used to be popular. I used to be the best athlete this school had ever had. I used to play with boys varsity soccer, varsity cross country and varsity track. I used to be able to run and walk and jump and hop and dance and move and swim and skip. I used to be whole. I used to be normal. I used to be feared by my opponents. I used to be...

Me.

Until the car accident that ruined my life. The nerves of my spinal cord were severed right above my waist. The doctors patched them together and according to them I should be able to feel my legs eventually but until then I was confined to this little metal chair as my only mode of transportation. Since the accident, I refused to get into anymore cars and as a result I had to wheel myself home everyday. On the bright side, my arms muscles were really building up!

"Look who it is guys. Our own little crippled sports star. Not so good now are you, Ride?" Fang said.

Enter Fang. The bane of my existence. The reason I was better than everyone else was because I was better than him and he just couldn't seem to let that go. The egotistical, male chauvinist pig just took that as a blow to his own ego that a girl was better than him. He started hating me and messing with me, and I started hating him and messing with him.

Unlike most girls, I didn't find his smooth black hair or obsidian eyes attractive. I didn't find the lean muscles in his arms hot though I did appreciate them. I didn't find the way he dressed in all black mysterious. And I didn't find his deep voice sexy. Nope.

"Piss off, Fang. I'm trying to get to my next class and seeing your voice just makes me go to the bathroom and vomit," I retorted. I gripped the wheels of my wheelchair and pushed them forward. Of course, there were handles so that people could push me places I needed to go but no one wanted to hang out with me anymore. And the only one in my grade level that really cared was home sick today. Of course, I could have asked Nudge or Gazzy or even Angel, but they were all younger than me and therefore didn't have the same classes as me and I didn't want to burden them.

"You know, Ride, you would be able to do both if you could run but seeing as you can't..." He trailed off, the rest of his posse laughing. His girlfriend Lissa, the school slut, hung off his arm and his best friend Dylan hung behind him.

I repeated myself, really not in the mood to deal with his incessant bragging and douchiness today, "Piss off, Fang." He walked up to me and just stared for a couple seconds.

"Well, I sincerely hope you do feel better soon, Maximum," he said with a smirk. He placed his palm on my shoulder while continuing to look at me with a condescending look. Oh, how I wanted to stand up and smack that grin off his face. I moved to shrug his hand off my shoulder, but a tingle shot through my body reaching all the ways to my legs and I stopped.

I reflexively looked down to my feet. Another tingle. His hand was still there. I curled the toes on my bare feet. Nothing happened. Another tingle. Frowning in concentration, I tried my hardest to wiggle the toes around. Still nothing happened. Finally, a fourth tingle.

Ferociously, I moved my toe, almost begging and pleading to God for something to happen. If I could feel the tingles throughout my body, surely I could feel my toes too. My toe shifted, only a fraction of an inch, but it did. I tried again, and this time it moved forward before jerking back into place. Of course it was painful as hell but despite that, I grinned. The biggest grin I'd ever had on my face since the accident.

"What are you smiling at, Ride?"

Oh yeah, Fang was still here. _Fang was still here and I could wiggle my toes. _"Nothing, just mind your own business, Fang."

"Fine, whatever," he smirked before removing his hands and walking away. His steps had a certain swagger as if he knew everything would go his way. The moment his hand left my shoulder, however, the tingles were gone. My toes were still again. Immediately, the smile dropped being replaced by a frown.

"Awww. Would you lookie here. Maximum Ride doesn't want me to go," Fang called from somewhere behind me. I hadn't realized he had stopped walking away and turned around to face me. I hadn't even realized he was standing right behind me. All I felt was the emptiness flooding me once again. It felt as if I had just learned I could never walk again, but this time, it hurt even more.

Tears leaked out of the corner of one eye, but I wiped it away with the back of my hands, desperate not to cry in front of Big Bad Fang. He could only make my life worse and God knew I needed some more better in my life. Worse could kick its own ass to hell.

"Just piss off, Fang. Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I can't kick your stupid ass," I said trying my best to make it sound threatening, but even I could hear the sadness in my voice.

Fang's smile faded probably surprised by the emotion he heard. It was the first time I said something to him in a voice that didn't contain _only _hatred and anger. But just as soon as he realized his smile was gone, he painted it right back on his face and managed to make it even more condescending. It wasn't even a smile anymore; it was a sneer.

"Now I feel bad. Would you like me to walk you to your next class in order to make it up to you," he paused to think and I was thoroughly confused. Was he finally doing something nice for me?

All my thoughts about a reformed Fang were thrown out the window when he followed up with, "Oh wait, you can't walk."

I knew I couldn't walk. I didn't need Fang to keep reminding me. I didn't have the energy or even the will to get back at Fang. I just felt so torn. So, I turned away from Fang, completely ignoring him, and pushed my wheels, propelling me forward.

"Oi! Ride! You can't just walk away from me," he yelled after me.

He snickered noticing the pun in his comment, but before he could follow up with another insult, I retorted, "You're right I can't. Because as you so nicely put, I can't fucking walk. But guess what, you see me rollin' and you hatin'. Why's that Fang? Is it because you ain't rollin'. Because if you want both your legs to broken, I'm sure I can arrange that." I smirked, quite happy I was able to include a song reference into my little comeback threat. Fang shut up after that.

I kept moving despite the slowness of it all and didn't look back.

Why now? Out of all the times Fang and I had had body contact with each other (of course most of those were violent and sports related such as a football tackle in PE or a slap on the face for being an asshat), why did I suddenly feel something when he touched me? And of course, why him?

It doesn't really matter. I'll eventually get my legs back and I'll do it without Fang being there.

I reached homeroom 2 minutes after the bell had rung.

"Come on in, Max. Glad you could make it," Mr. Rodriguez said. I knew he was joking. Mr. Rodriguez never took anything too seriously, and as a result, me being a couple minutes late never bothered him.

"Glad to be here, Mr. R," I responded, making my way to the empty desk in the corner of the classroom. The chair was missing, and I wheeled myself right in, grabbing the books from my bag and placing them on my desk.

"You know, Max. You might actually make it on time if you asked someone for help," he sighed.

I looked at him and then I looked at the class. "It's a pity really. I didn't think I needed to ask. No one wants too anyways. Fang's made it clear that any one who fraternizes will a crippled it pretty much mentally crippled too."

"I really should have a talk with that boy, Max. He puts too much pressure on you and the school. His opinion shouldn't have the weight it does. It really shouldn't matter what he thinks."

"I know, Mr. R, but this is the teenage world we're living in. Everyone loves the popular ones. That's just how it works."

"It's been 3 months since the accident. You think it would have died down by now."

"It's okay Mr. R. I can handle myself, but right now you should handle your class and not my problems." As Mr. R and I were talking, the rest of the class had decided to pull out their cellphones and text. Some were whispering amongst themselves and I could feel their eyes on the back of my neck.

* * *

><p><em>Iggy: <em>How was school today? I'm sorry I wasn't there, Maxie. Did the big bang Fangie do anything to you because if he did, I will pummel him to pieces.

I laughed as I read Iggy's text. Even sick in bed he was still thinking of me.

_Max:_ I'm honestly fine Iggy. Should you really be texting me anyways? Won't your thumbs fall off, or... Gasp! I could catch what you have through the magical cellphone connecter thing.

_Iggy: _You know if I didn't text you, you would be dying of boredom right now.

He was right. Calculus and just any type of math had the magical power to put you to sleep. I don't understand why adults with insomnia didn't just listen to our teacher's speeches about how this circle did this and the sign did that.

_Iggy: _It's a risk I have to take, Maxie. If I lose my thumbs, I sincerely hope you will provide me with replacements.

_Max: _Not on your life, Iggy. I would never give you my thumbs!

_Iggy: _Give me your thumbs, Maxie. I need your thumbs!

"Maximum Ride, are you texting right now? You know, even though you are temporarily disabled, that doesn't give you the right to just disregard rules."

"Yeah, I know that. And just because I'm disabled does't mean you have to bring it up all the time," I retorted.

"Max! That's no way to talk to your teacher!" Ms. Regin yelled. "Detention, after school today!"

Yeah, life really sucked for me at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So new story. Chances are, I won't be updating this for a while, but I did want to get the plot out there before someone else took it. So yeah!**

**Leave a review, and tell me what you guys think of this story.**

**It's kind of depressing right now, but I promise, it's going to get funnier and better.**

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Nehaloonie


	2. Hate

**Hate is a Strong Word. But I Really, Really, Really Don't Like You. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Please read the author's notes at the end!

* * *

><p><em>Max P.O.V~<em>

After Ms. Regin assigned me a detention for texting and talking back, the rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and by uneventfully, I really mean it was no different from any other day. I had one class with Fang.

One too many in my opinion.

For the most part he completely ignored me and flirted with his girlfriend Lissa. Occasionally he would look over and sneer, absolute disgust painting his face.

I ignored as much as I could, but even as I rolled down the hallways, all I heard were snickers and omg's.

I never truly realized how petty high schoolers could be till after my accident. My so called "friends" turned their backs on me and my admirers found someone new to focus on. There were no sympathetic or pitiful glances my way, not that I minded. I wanted to laugh at how easily influenced people were.

And to think this was all Fang's fault. One word from the King of Cool and they were falling over themselves to obey his command. It was because of that cocky, arrogant, annoying, insufferable douche bag that I was now a social outcast, and as much as I tried to tell myself that I didn't mind the personal space, I really missed being liked. I missed being looked up to and I missed being able to help others out when they came to me. I missed being important and the sudden realization that I had been tossed aside like an insignificant piece of yesterday's trash hurt more than the stares.

The bell rang and students filed out into the hallway. I waited at my desk until everyone in my sixth period class had gone before packing up my stuff and rolling out the door. The hallways outside were still crowded so I waited until I could find space to squeeze my wheelchair through.

Nobody noticed me waiting. The only people who bothered to do anything were the ones that "accidentally" swung their backpacks into my shoulders with an "Oops, didn't see you there" and a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes, unable to do much else other than yell out a string of profanity.

"Max!"

Searching for the source of my name, I strained upward and noticed an African American girl with frizzy hair and designer clothes barreling towards me. Good ol' Nudge to the rescue.

"Hey Nudge! How was class?" I asked as she came up behind me. She grabbed the handles of my wheelchair and began pushing through the crowd.

"Coming through folks! Please step to the side in order to avoid being run over. Of course, if you do want to be run over that can also be easily arranged," Nudge yelled into the hall. Slowly, people began carving a path as they glared at Nudge.

I rolled my eyes.

Nudge started leading me towards the main doors, weaving through people and shoving those who didn't move aside. I could see backpacks and legs bumping against my feet but they didn't hurt me. How could they?

"Wait Nudge! Not today. I got to go to detention today."

"What did you do this time Max? Ooh! I bet I know! You totally kicked Fang's ass! I bet he was standing there being all 'Haha, look at Maximum Ride. I could never beat her before because I'm pretty stupid and now that she's in a wheelchair I feel totally manly and strong because I can finally for once be on top. I know that makes me a horrible human being but who cares because I'm a selfish prick,'" she said deepening her voice and adopting a very manly stance, "and then you unleashed some of your Maximum power with a jab here and a punch there and totally beat him up. Sadly the teachers saw you and had to give you detention no matter how much Fang deserved it because we live in the land of equality. The end." Somewhere in the middle of her rant she had turned the chair around and began walking to the detention room.

I laughed. Nudge's rants always made my day. "Something like that. I was actually texting your future boyfriend if you must know." I teased. Nudge has had a major crush on Iggy since her freshman year.

"Channing Tatum? How did you get his number? You have to give it to me! Like right now," she said with a straight face. If it weren't for the slight blush on her face, one would think she actually had no idea who I was talking about.

"Don't let Iggy let you hear that. He might get jealous," I said with a wink. She blushed even harder.

"Shut up Max."

"Love you too Nudgey Wudgey," I cooed. "And don't worry, I promise I won't tell Iggy."

We'd finally reached the detention room, and Nudge wheeled me to the door before quickly taking off with an, "I don't know what you're talking about. Bye Max!"

Ah, denial. It's not just a river in Egypt, you know?

As I entered the detention room, the first thing I saw made me want to hurl. Fang and Lissa were leaning against the teacher's desk and making out as if their lives depended on it.

"Ugh, gross. Can't you guys share germs someplace else. The bedroom comes to mind," I said rolling my eyes when I saw their positioning. Lissa was almost sitting on the desk, her skirt lifted up pretty high, and Fang's hands were no where to be seen. There was some movement going on under Lissa's shirt though. Hmmm, I wonder what that could be.

They broke apart with a loud pop and Fang turned to glare at me. _The feelings mutual big boy_, I thought as I glared right back at him.

Noticing the tense exchange, Lissa hopped off the desk, adjusted herself and cleared her throat. "Hey babe, I'm going to go. I got cheerleading practice right now. I'll see you later, right?" Lissa asked hopefully.

With a terse nod, Fang let her go but not before copping a quick feel of her ass. I could see Lissa visibly tense up before brushing it off and giving Fang a sly grin. _That was strange. _

_And then there were two. _

"So Ride. How did a goody two shoes such as you manage to land yourself a detention? Let me guess, you were late to class too many times? Well, I suppose that can't be helped seeing as you are unable walk," he said his back against the large desk at the front and his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked positively evil.

"I see nothing has changed Walker. You're still as petty as you were when I could kick your ass. Now look at you, jealous of a crippled. That really would do wonders for your reputation. I can't wait to share this with the world," I retorted half heartedly.

"As if. I never was nor will I ever be jealous of you, Ride. You're nothing." He laced his words with as much venom as he could. If you asked me, I think he laced his words with too much. It was almost as if he was trying to convince everyone, even himself that he hated me. But what would I know?

"Whatever Walker. Let's just get this over with. Where's the supervisor?"

"He already came. I told him you'd be coming, but you would be a little late when I found out you were on the list," he said with a smirk. If he wasn't purposely trying to piss me off, that might have actually been considered a nice gesture.

"Shut up, Fang. Your face is annoying me."

"That literally made no sense," he responded looking at me curiously.

"It made total sense," I argued. "Your face annoys me. Your voice annoys me. The combination of the two would annoy me beyond measure; since you sadly can't do anything for your face except put a paper bag over it, which is currently unavailable, I will have to settle for the option of you shutting up."

He ignored me.

And that was totally cool with me.

I grabbed an empty desk in the front of the classroom and set up my wheelchair opposite the side with the seat. I pulled out my homework and began to work. Surprisingly, Fang did the same though he was on the other side of the classroom.

He looked really focused. His eyes were scrunched in concentration, and he chewed at the eraser on his pencil. Not that I was looking at him or anything. It's just the clock happened to be above his desk so I happened to notice these things when I checked the time.

I sighed. Even his presence was annoying. Every time I saw him out of the corner of my eye, my mind would replay the incident from this morning focusing on the 3 seconds of contact Fang's skin had with my body and the tingles that ensued, and every time I would assure myself that it was all a figment of my imagination.

Other than my few stray thoughts, detention passed quickly and without commotion - which considering it was only Fang and I in a single room together, was rather surprising. A few times Mr. Sorenson, one of the freshman science teachers, came in to check up on us. He would always leave within 30 seconds, satisfied with the work we were doing.

When the detention bell rang signaling the end, I packed up my stuff, shoved them into my bag and wheeled myself out of the room and away from Fang as fast as I could.

I made it all the way to the front doors and pushed them open before I stopped, stuck. The entrance to our school was 10 feet off ground level and the only way up here was using a flight of steps. Usually Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or even Angel helped carry me and my wheelchair up, but today I was all alone. Except Fang, but he doesn't count.

I waited at the top of the steps for a long time, staring at them.

Maybe if I stared harder, they would magically turn into a ramp.

The door opened and I instantly knew who it was. Fang was probably having a field day.

"This is a slight problem, don't you think?"

For once, I agreed with him, but he wasn't going to ever know that.

I settled for, "Hate is a strong word Fang, but I really, really, really don't like you."

"Whatever floats your boat, Ride." Fang creeped up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders he whispered, "What would happen if I were to push you?"

I was too distracted by the tingles erupting everywhere as his breath fanned over my ear to care about what he said. I had spent so long convincing myself what happened this morning was a fluke, but here it was again.

The tingles flowed like electricity through my veins as I sat there for what seemed like forever. My legs pulsed and though I couldn't move them, they could feel the tingles. Of course it wasn't as strong. The tingles, which were like waterfalls in my upper body, seemed to transform into small streams in my legs, but it didn't change the fact that they were still there.

"Earth to Max. Did you hear what I said?" He growled.

I ignored him. Was it only Fang that had this effect on me? Iggy's touched me since my accident and nothing happened. And of all people... why him?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. He removed his hands from my shoulders (the tingles went with him obviously) and walked down the steps leaving me where I was to contemplate life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.

He scoffed. "Did your accident leave you brain dead as well?" He called up from the bottom of the steps. "Oh, and have fun getting down," he said with a final smirk.

Oh, that cocky prick. One of these days, I swear, I was going to murder Fang. He whistled as he walked away and before getting into his car, which was parked in the spot closest to the entrance (of course) he gave me a quick wink.

I changed my mind. I don't think hate is a strong enough word.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**For the record folks, I have gotten a few reviews commenting on the characters personalities. For example, Fang being a dick and Lissa being a slut. I understand that these plots are overused and kind of tiring but for my story's purposes Fang has to be a dick at least for a little while (until he falls in love and changes). Lissa will also change later on, but until she does, this is her character.**

**Reviews: How about 10 reviews for the next update? Hopefully, I'll be back soon. So around, 28?**

**Please review if you have the time! I really like the general commentary about how I'm doing and whether you all like it or not!**

Read and Review! Comments and criticisms are not only appreciated but loved!

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Nehaloonie

**P.S. Parisian Passion has been updated as well so check that out?**


	3. A-Team

**The A Team **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Please read the author's notes at the end!

* * *

><p><em>Max P.O.V~<em>

I had to wait on the steps for 3 hours before my mom was finally able to come pick me up, and in those three hours my hatred for Fang grew exponentially.

Why?

1) Literally 10 minutes after he left me, it started raining and I had no jacket.

2) Fang was an insensitive asshole who didn't care about anyone else but himself.

3) In a desperate attempt to get home and finish my homework (which I needed a laptop to do), I had tried to slowly wheel myself down the stairs. Needless to say, it didn't go very well, and so I lay at the bottom of the stairs in a puddle, my torso and arms aching and burning from the scratches and countless collision. My phone was sopping wet, and so I had to wait for someone to find me. I blamed Fang for all of this.

I sat fuming as my mom juggled the umbrella between her neck and shoulders and pushed my wheelchair through the puddles, splashing wet water against my legs - not that I could feel it.

"Are we going to talk about what happened, Max?" my mom finally asked. Valencia Martinez, my pseudo mother, was kind, caring, and a bit overprotective. Ever since my accident, she had become slightly paranoid and though she tried her best not to show it, I could tell she was uncomfortable with letting me go out by my own and do things I used to be allowed to do.

I tried my best not to give her anymore reasons to go all momma bear mode and wreak havoc on the public school system.

"It's no big deal, Mom. I got a detention for texting Iggy during class and when I finally got to leave, there was no one left on campus to help me get down the steps." Well, there was, but I was never going to ask him for help. Not in this lifetime. "So I tried to go down by myself and you know the rest," I finished calmly.

She sighed. "I still don't know why they haven't invested in a wheelchair ramp for that school. Maybe I should petition for one or at least talk to the principal about it?"

So much for avoiding the momma bear. As much as I loved my mom, she tended to go a bit overboard.

I reached over my shoulder to pat her hands and tried to assure her that I would be okay and that I had Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel to help me out with all that stuff.

"Still, Max. This isn't fair."

Tell me about it.

As we got closer to home, I finally managed to ask, "Hey, mom? Can I go to Iggy's house right now? He was home sick today, and I just want to check up on him."

"Oh yeah sure! He's probably worried sick about you. I called him when I found out you were missing, so you should probably tell him that you're not," she said with a quick smile. "Will you be okay going over by yourself? I have a lot of work to catch up on since I spent the last couple of hours looking for you, you know?"

"Duh, no problem. I've only been to his house like everyday for the last 16 years of my life or something," I said rolling my eyes. Iggy's house was literally right down the block, four houses further than mine, and I had spent nearly my entire life walking the small stretch between our houses.

As we pulled up alongside our house, my mom gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head before letting go of the wheelchair and heading inside. "Be careful Max, okay? I know it's not far, but be safe. If anything happens just yell."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. Honestly, one minute your parents are okay with you staying out late and going to parties and the next, you can't even go to your best friend's house without the "be careful" speech. As much as I loved my mom, I lost the use of my legs, not the use of my brain.

I grabbed the wheels of my chair in both hands and rolled myself down the sidewalk over to Iggy's house only to find Iggy already waiting on his front porch. It took me a full minute longer than usual. A full minute with which I could have done something different. A full minute that I was never getting back.

"Max!" He yelled hoarsely. His shout sounded more like a croak than a yell.

"Jeez, Iggy. You sound like a frog. What did you do to yourself?" I asked rolling myself up his driveway and into his open garage. Iggy came over and lifted my wheelchair up the step and into the main house.

"What did I do to myself? What did you do to yourself? I heard you went missing for three hours. I was worried sick, Maxie," he said as he wheeled my towards his bedroom. His voice came out scratchy and dry but I could still hear the concern he felt. "I thought Fang had gotten to you. I was getting ready to find my hunting rifle, pack some hydrogen chloride, and find my stash of super secret volatile substances and storm his house down looking for you!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you Iggy Wiggy, but big bad Fang did get to me so if you need help carrying those supplies I got an empty lap and extra time. I'm pretty sure, I could help come up with some creative ideas for those materials." I grinned evilly.

Iggy looked at me happily and just like that, we knew what we were going to do tonight.

-.-

Fang's house was within rolling distance from Iggy's house. Actually, nearly everyone's house was within rolling distance from Iggy's house, but that wasn't important.

Armed with some potassium nitrate, sulfur, gunpowder and some chromium for color, we rolled over to Fang's at 3 o' clock in the morning and set up underneath his bedroom window. Where Iggy got his supplies from, I don't know and I don't particularly think I wanted to. Plausible deniability and all that.

He worked quietly under the yellow glow of the street lights, and I watched as Iggy mixed together the appropriate chemicals and began the process of setting up a mini firecracker that went off with a loud bang and a bright flash. I grinned; this was going to be good - or bad depending on how you looked at it.

Iggy put the finishing substances and materials on his home made firethingy and stepped back to examine his work. He smirked evilly and folded his arms across his chest obviously proud of his creation. "Fang isn't going to know what hit him," he sniggered.

"Okay, part deux initiated," I said scanning the area for pebbles. I found seven decent sized ones and pointed them out to Iggy so he could bend over and pick them up. He found a couple more and picked those up as well until we both had a solid dozen pebbles and stones each.

"Person who hits his window most times wins?" I asked.

"You're on!" Iggy said pulling his arm back and launching his first pebble. It hit the wall a few inches above the window.

I threw mine next, and it hit the top right pane. "That's one for me," I smiled happily.

"Oh just you wait. I _am_ going to win this thing."

I was in the process of launching my seventh pebble, having made five out of the six I had shot (I was still one up on Iggy because he missed his first and second shot so it didn't matter) when the window opened suddenly. The pebble flew out of my hand and smacked an angry looking Fang right in the forehead leaving a nice red spot.

"That's five points! It has to be!" I claimed, turning to Iggy.

"As much as I don't want you to win, I agree. That definitely counts for extra points," Iggy said, nodding in agreement.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing here at 3 fucking o' clock in the morning?" Fang hissed obviously annoyed that we interrupted his beauty sleep. All part of the plan dear Fangie poo. All part of the plan.

"Well my dear Fangie, my dear friend Iggy and I decided that since you so graciously left me on my own back at school, it was only polite of us to thank you," I said slowly.

Fang glared down and opened his mouth to retort, but Iggy interrupted, "So we decided to bring you a wonderful 'thank you' present to show our appreciation."

He stepped aside revealing his homemade creation. Quite frankly, it looked kinda like one of those Dalek creatures from Doctor Who.

"What the fuck is that?" Fang growled. He obviously did not watch Doctor Who.

"Ooh. Someone's in a bad mood today. Did little Fangie wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I teased. Iggy bent down and started the contraption thing. He had the timer set for 10 seconds; he looked at me and nodded indicating he had started the timer.

"For your information, the fact that I'm awake at all is wrong! Now get off my lawn before I call the cops!" Fang yelled.

"Gladly," I said smiling. I turned towards the road and pushed the wheels as fast as I could through the grass. Iggy ran up behind me, grabbed the handles and pushed me faster obviously eager to leave.

4. 3. 2. 1.

Boom!

Our Dalek exploded shooting a big blob of green dye right through Fang's window. Fang's open window. _W__hich_ Fang was currently sticking his head out of. The green glob landed with a sound splat right on his face and buried itself in its hair.

In quick succession, the Dalek looking thing spout out two more blobs before beginning its actual purpose - firecracking.

Sparks shout out in noisy bursts and each one sounded like a dying elephant.

I turned back around to see Fang wipe the gunk off his face and toss a hate filled glare at our retreating backs. I laughed and gave him a quick air kiss and a wink. Suck on that, goo boy. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and took a quick picture before Fang retreated back into his bedroom and slammed his window closed. I only hope there was enough light to capture his face on film.

"So how long does that thing last anyways?" I asked Iggy as he pushed us down the street.

"Which thing? The goo or the fireworks?" Iggy asked.

"What do you mean the goo?"

Iggy looked down at me sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I may or may not have added some permanent green color when I mixed the dye. That stuff will stain his skin and dye his hair for at least a week even if he washes himself everyday. As for the fireworks, the amount of stuff I put in there, it should be going all night long. It's why I had to make it so big," Iggy laughed.

"Oooh, you naughty child. No wonder you got coal for Christmas last year," I laughed knowing perfectly well that the only reason he got coal was because I switched out his presents. "I guess it was a good thing we suggested all the neighbors were earplugs to bed then."

"We make a good team, Max," Iggy said suddenly.

"We make the ultimate team Iggy. The A team," I responded sincerely. "But why bring this up now? I've known this since the day we met."

All of a sudden, he started coughing deep, racking coughs, and they sounded terrible. Once he was done, he noticed me staring at him with worry. He seemed fine all the time we were making Fang's present, so why did they start now of all times?

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always be there for you Max, no matter what. You'll remember that right? And if Fang ever does anything to you again, you come straight to me, okay?"

I smiled at my best friend. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**This is mostly a filler chapter, but it's also supposed to introduce some new plot twists in the future and some new ideas for the story. Let me know what you think and give me your ideas about what's wrong with Iggy! :)**

**Reviews: How about 12 reviews for the next update? Hopefully, I'll be back soon. So around, 44?**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories as well! I'd love to hear your guyses thoughts! **

Read and Review! Comments and criticisms are not only appreciated but loved!

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Nehaloonie

**P.S. Parisian Passion has been updated as well so check that out? Oh, and there is also a poll on my profile which you all should check out! **


	4. This Is War

**This Is War**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Please read the author's notes at the end!

* * *

><p><em>Max P.O.V~<em>

I threw on a quick t-shirt, pulled on my leather jacket and draped a feather necklace around my neck before examining myself in the mirror. With dark jeans, combat boots, and fists of fury, I definitely looked badass.

Despite the fact that I only got 3 hours of sleep last night, I was excited for school. I mean, it's not everyday you get to see the big green Fang.

My reflection grinned slyly at me as I slung my backpack over one shoulder and rolled out the door.

Yup, I couldn't wait.

Iggy was waiting for me at the stop of the steps. He'd been waiting for me since the day of my accident and no matter how many times I told him that I could get my mom to help me downstairs, he always came.

"Hey Maxie. How you feeling today?"

He had the same smile I saw on my reflection and I knew he wasn't talking about the legs this time. "I'm actually feeling great. That after midnight walk really did me wonders," I responded mirroring his expression.

"You ready for this?" He asked before walking over.

"Just get it over with," I said rolling my eyes. I lifted my arms into the air and without saying anything else, Iggy picked me up bridal style and carried my down the steps before plopping me down on the nearest sofa. I lay there surrounded by the scent of leather and late night movies as he climbed back up to retrieve my wheelchair.

"You know what I should get. I should get those magic chairs that the old people have in their homes. You know the electronic one that they attach to the banisters and then it kind of just brings the entire wheelchair down without anyone else having to do any work?" I suggested randomly.

I'd always wanted one of those actually. It would be so much easier than carrying your own backpack up the stairs.

Iggy cracked his back as he set the wheelchair down. "You mean the ones that go like 1 meter per hour. Sure, sounds like a good idea. I might actually be able to keep my back aligned until I'm fifty if I didn't have to carry your goddamn wheelchair all the time."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who asked you too!" I protested.

Iggy just smirked. "Yeah, but what kind of friend would I be if I just left you at the top of the steps and you had to wait for your mom all the time. Besides, you know its basically my duty to be doing this."

As he talked, I noticed something. His coughing was gone and he seemed much healthier than the day before. It's amazing what a good prank can do for the body.

He put my back onto the wheelchair before dragging me to the kitchen for breakfast. My mom was already there, cooking the eggs and bacon. She had earphones in her ear and her phone tucked into her back pocket.

"Okay, I understand the project has to be finished by Monday, but until Carrie sends me the data and spreadsheets about our expenses for the last few years, I won't be able to get the powerpoint together so why don't you get on her ass next time."

Iggy and I slipped into the kitchen quietly while my mom talked to her fellow work people. She saw us enter and gave a quick smile before shifting the eggs and the bacon from the pan to a plate on the counter. She motioned for us to help ourselves.

Iggy and I literally attacked the plate. We tried to keep as quiet as possible, but the bacon was just so delicious. It was nearly impossible to hold back the moans. Once all the food was gone, we licked the plate clean. Literally. We brought the plate up to our faces and took turns licking all the leftover bacon bits and juices off.

"Bye Mom," I whispered giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye Mrs. Ride," Iggy whispered, also giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

_Bye kids. Have fun. _She mouthed. Oh, we definitely would.

* * *

><p>Iggy strolled me to school, whistling the entire time. I would have whistled to if I could but I can't so I settled for wearing a goofy smile the entire time. I was waiting in anticipation to see green with envy Fang. Okay, maybe not with envy, but definitely a green Fang.<p>

For the first time in probably forever, we arrived ten minutes early to school. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were already waiting for us at the steps.

Angel crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes when she saw our smug grins rolling closer and closer. "Oh no. What did you guys do this time?" She asked. Angel was like our designated mother most of the time. Despite being the youngest and having her insanely cute, little girl moments, she was also one of the most mature of the group. She always took special notice of my and Iggy's shenanigans and did the mature thing: she made sure we wouldn't get caught.

"What makes you think we did anything?" Iggy asked innocently enough. He pulled me out of my wheelchair and carried me up the steps before handing me off to Nudge. I grabbed onto Nudge's shoulders and she placed both her arms around my waist to hold me up.

"You guys had the biggest, shit-eating grins ever and Iggy over there was whistling _We are the Champions_. You guys were definitely up to something!" Gazzy answered. "But forget that. The more important question is why was I not invited? Seriously, bro code man!"

Gazzy loved pulling pranks. Like loved it. And so being left out on one of our, dare I say it, best pranks ever, probably did wound him as much as he pretended it did.

"Always respect the ride?" Iggy asked as he dragged my wheelchair up the steps.

"No! Well, yes, but no! Bros before hoes, dude!"

"Sorry Gaz. This one was for Maxie. She had to get back at a specific douchebag for being the biggest dick to walk the planet."

"That I did, and seriously Gaz, you just called me a hoe." He had the decency to look sheepish before attempting to explain himself. At least some people still respected the fact that I could kick their butts into next year. "Don't worry about it, Gaz. You'll get to see the effects of our little excursion soon enough."

...

After four agonizingly slow periods, soon enough finally came. The gang was all gathered around our usual table in the cafeteria when the big bad Fang walked in, his cronies trailing behind him.

"Hey Fang! Love the new do!" I shouted at him from across the cafeteria. Sure enough, all eyes turned to look at him and the whole crowd burst into laughs and snickers. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and I were laughing the hardest, and even when Fang's icy glare stopped most of the laughter, turning it into a nervous giggle here and there, we were still laughing.

The notoriously black Fang now had bright, neon green hair spiked up at the tips unlike his usual hair style. His skin had a greenish tint to it, but considering the severity of his hair, it was hardly noticeable. In a specific light, one might be able to say his new look suited him and made him look slightly attractive, but it definitely wasn't cafeteria light.

I whispered to Iggy, "How did he manage to get his skin clear again?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. Must have used a couple hundred loofas and lost a couple thousand green colored skin cells. With the amount of dye he got hit with, there is no other way."

I brushed off the mystery of the disappearing green skin cells when I saw Fang and his posse stomping over to our table.

Instinctively, we all shifted closer to each other. We were like the musketeers, all for one and one for all. If you messed with one, you messed with all.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Maximum Ride," he sneered, leaning down so that our eyes were level. "Guess what, Ride. I'm in a cranky mood today. Do you want to know why?"

"I thought all babies were cranky, Fang. It isn't a some big secret you know."

"Very funny, Ride. But I'm cranky for a different reason. It seems that in the middle of the night, two idiots decided it would be funny to set fireworks off outside my window so that I couldn't sleep."

"Oh no! That must have been terrible. Who ever would have done that to you, Fang!" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I could hear Iggy's snickers behind me.

Fang smirked. "I think you know who Maximum, and that's why I am here. I would like you to tell those pathetic lowlifes that from now on, it's on."

"I wasn't aware it was ever off, Fang. We've been fighting each other since we entered high school, and we'll probably be fighting each other as we leave."

He glared at me. "This is war, Maximum War. Get ready for it."

This entire confrontation was like deja vu. We've been in this exact position before and I knew what he was going to do. He was going to spread the nastiest rumors he could about me, shove them into my face, paint me to be the worst human being on the planet, and then jack off because he definitely got off on making me miserable.

The bell rang. With one last glare, Fang stalked off, his green hair standing out amongst the crowd.

"Good luck, Maxie. I know Fang is probably going to do his same old same old but don't let it get to you, okay? You're a better person than him and if you ignore all his attempts to rile you up, you'll be fine. Just like last time, got it?" Nudge encouraged.

I gave her a grateful smile. _I couldn't wait till sixth period, _I thought sarcastically.

...

It turns out I didn't really have to wait for sixth period. Fifth passed by quickly and before I knew it, Iggy was rolling me into my most hated class. Fang was seated in the second row, Lissa on his arm and he leered at me as I rolled in.

I ignored him and found my seat at the back of the English classroom.

"Okay class. Today we'll be having our first socratic seminar of the year. I'm sure you all have done this before in your previous classes so I will not have to explain the rules to you. Each person must speak at least three times in order to pass and our topic today will be athletics. It can be anything about athletics, but you must have a debate. Understood?" Mr. Smith started.

The class nodded.

Even though Mr. R is my favorite teacher, Mr. Smith came close second. In addition to being coach of the Girls and Boys Varsity Soccer teams, he was also a damn good English teacher. And a fair one too. He wasn't as lenient as Mr. R, but he definitely made sure that everyone got what they deserved.

"Good, now arrange the desks into a circle, take a seat and begin."

I watched as the circle developed and I transferred all the materials from my desk to my lap. I started to push the table into the circle but the two students in front of me immediately closed the gap leaving no room for my desk. I looked around. The circle was already complete, no holes.

Mr. Smith noticed my little predicament. "Aaron, Tracy, please scoot your desks apart and make room for Max."

"Why should they, Mr. Smith. This discussion is about athletics and seeing as how Max can't play sports anymore, I don't think she should be allowed in this discussion."

Three guesses on who said that?

I rolled my eyes. Fang needed to grow up, and apparently, Mr. Smith thought so too.

"Fang, your attitude is frankly too much. You need to grow up! If you don't stop being so condescending and rude to Max, I will have you taken off all your varsity sports."

Fang jumped out of his seat. "What?! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will," Mr. Smith responded. He turned to me. "Max, from now on Fang will be taking you to and from class. This way you and your friends won't be continuously late to class. In fact, he will be assisting you in anyway possible with anything you need. Feel free to ask him to reach tall places, fetch your lunch, and anything else you might have difficulty with. It's time he learned that he is not the king of high school despite what everyone else may believe.

"This is absolutely unfair! This is abuse! I will not be helping her out with anything!"

"Oh yes you will. And Max, if he doesn't perform to your satisfaction, feel free to let me know, and I will make sure he gets kicked off of every single varsity sport he is on."

"Coach! I'll lose all my scholarships for college!" Fang protested.

"Well you better do a good job of taking care of Max then," Mr. Smith said simply.

Fang continued to argue with Mr. Smith, but he was adamant. Apparently, anyone with Fang's attitude didn't deserve to be captain let alone play a team sport no matter how good they were and if he wanted to continue, this was the only to prove it.

Unable to convince Mr. Smith, Fang took his seat angrily, glaring at me the rest of the class period.

And that is how I got a human slave - oops, sorry, an aide - to help me for the rest of the year.

This was going to be one long year.

Well crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Okay, so I know we didn't reach 44 but I have an update anyways! It's honestly the least I can do because I failed to update when promised a long time ago and so its only fair I update as soon as I can! **

**Reviews: How about 9 reviews for the next update? Hopefully, I'll be back soon. So around, 49?**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories as well! I'd love to hear your guyses thoughts! **

Read and Review! Comments and criticisms are not only appreciated but loved!

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Nehaloonie

**P.S. Parisian Passion has been updated as well so check that out? Oh, and there is also a poll on my profile which you all should check out! **


	5. Stuck With You

**Stuck With You**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Please read the author's notes at the end!

We reached the review mark in under a day! One day guys! I love you all so much for that and because of it, here's the next update, as promised! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Max P.O.V~<em>

I tried to wheel myself out the door and into the crowded hallways as quickly as I could when the bell rang, but Mr. Smith called me back.

I sighed and turned my chair around. Fang was already waiting in front of his desk, a scowl permanently etched onto his face.

"Seeing how neither of you want to be near each other, I really don't have another choice," Mr. Smith started.

"You'll let us go! I won't have to watch her. Thank god!" Fang exclaimed. He put his hands together and looked up in relief, silently praying to whatever god freed him from his burden. To be quite honest, I felt like doing the same. There was no way I was going to be able to put up with Fang for the rest of the school year. Besides, its not like I had anything to lose.

"Actually, no. That part of the deal still stands." Mr. Smith reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Now it was my turn to freak out. "Are you kidding me?! Come on Mr. Smith. Dealing with him at school is torture enough, but now you're going to handcuff us together! Why do you even have handcuffs in your desk anyway? Is that even legal? Please don't make me deal with that pigheaded toerag. It's my senior year for goodness sakes! Lemme live peacefully and ignore him to the best of my ability!"

Mr. Smith looked amused at my little rant. "I'm sorry Max, but your rivalry has lasted since Freshman year. Frankly, the teachers are sick of it. Why the rest of the school chooses to encourage this behavior and even seems amused by the fights you two have had over the last three years, I will never know, but I've decided that this needs to end. Fang here, needs to be taught a lesson and who better to teach it to him that the one girl who doesn't fall at his feet every time he passes by. Stop smirking, Mr. Martinez. That was not a compliment. If anything, I was praising Max's ability to think with her head and not her hormones."

_You go Mr. Smith, _I thought with a smirk.

He walked around his desk and cuffed one end of the handcuff to the metal bars attached to my wheelchair, but he did so in such a way that it could not be easily slipped off. _Well damn_. He held our the other end for Fang's wrist but Fang pointedly refused.

"There is no way I'm going to willingly attach myself to her. I'm going to call a lawyer and sue your ass for this. This has to be harassment."

"It may be harassment and it may not be, but before you will ever be able to find out, you'll find yourself kicked off the school soccer team and all your varsity awards will be taken away from you. If you really want to call that lawyer, go ahead, but I will definitely be making a call while you discuss the legalities of my actions," Mr. Smith threatened.

He must really want Fang to become a better human being if he went so far as to threaten him. At least I'm not the only one!

Fang grumbled a bit more before sticking out his hand. "Fine. Handcuff me, but if anything happens to me, like say, I get hit by a car, I'm blaming this all on you and Max and I will be suing you from my grave."

I snickered. Despite being an annoying little crybaby, Fang did have a sense of humor.

"Oi! What you laughing at Maxie. Your dreams are finally coming true. I know you've been in love with me," he taunted. "Why else would you have smiled when I touched your shoulder?"

He noticed that?

"It's too bad I'll never feel the same way about you," he spat.

"Don't try so hard Fang. One might think you're hiding something and believe that all those times you told me you hated me, you were really trying to convince yourself because _you're _the one whose secretly in love with _me._"

Mr. Smith attached the handcuff onto Fang's hand and shooed us out of the classroom. "Have a good day Max. Fang."

We turned to leave the classroom when Mr. Smith called me back. "Wait, Max. Do you think you could come here for a moment? Fang just look the other way please so that I may have a private talk with Max."

Fang grumbled but turned away. It seems to me that Fang's favorite pasttime, other than bothering me of course, was grumbling.

Mr. Smith slipped something into my hand when he saw Fang had turned his back.

"Use this when necessary, but remember to do your best. Fang needs this and I feel you are the only one that might be able to help him," he whispered into my ear.

"But why do I have to do this? I hate him just as much and you know that." Don't get me wrong. I loved having Fang as a slave who had to do my bidding, but I don't think I could last two minutes without getting a sudden urge to shove a baseball bat up his butt.

"Just try your best, okay Max? And trust me on this." He gave me an encouraging pat on the back before sending the two of us out of his classroom.

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Fang said as soon as we entered the hall. He had his hands tucked into his pockets and was walking beside the wheelchair, not bothering to help me out. I really didn't expect anything different.

I rolled myself down the hallway towards the front door where I knew Iggy would be waiting for me.

"Well, I am stuck with _you _for some time, and since I really don't want to be arguing 24/7, that really is the only thing we do when we talk, I will be doing my best to ignore you and pretend you aren't even there."

"How mature of you, but for how long can you ignore the urge to jump my bones? All girls fall eventually, and you will be no different," he shrugged smugly.

"Please," I scoffed. "Ignoring the so called urge to 'jump your bones' as you so eloquently put it will be as easy to ignore as the urge to shag an orangutan with herpes and lice."

"You would find an orangutan with herpes and lice appealing... " He trailed off. "You know, I just had a revelation. Can you really jump someone's bones..."

I cut him off before he could finish knowing exactly he was going to say. As I said before, it's deja vu.

"If I can't jump? Or walk for that matter? Is that what you were going to say?" I glared at him angrily from my wheelchair. I doubted it had the same effect as it used to because Fang just shrugged it off with narrowed eyes and a grin.

"Actually, yes. That was what I was going to say. I must have become predictable. Either that or you have finally learned your place by now."

"My place? My place? What the fuck are you talking about, my place? What place is that? You are a conceited, arrogant, bigoted, unintelligent, repetitive asswipe. The biggest asswipe to ever walk the planet Earth if I might add, and you're talking to me about my place!" I screamed at him. He flinched backwards a little. Good. "My place, contrary to what the pea-sized thing in your head believes to be underneath your shoes, is actually on every single first place podium in this school. Almost every time we have ever competed against each other, that's where I was. I was above you, and you know what, despite this height difference and the fact that I CANT WALK, I still think - no I know - that I'm above you. So why the fuck are you talking about me learning my place when you should be learning yours. I am better than you Fang. Get over it!"

I cannot believe the _cojones _on that douchetard. Acting as if he is so high and mighty. I swear to god, one day I was going to rip his _cojones_ off and make him watch as I fed them to a hyena. People like him had no right to reproduce and contaminate this wonderful world with more sour personalities.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Fang had a tendency to make me lose control and say some pretty stupid things which I'd later regret. But then I'd remember, _it's Fang, _and I would no longer regret anything.

"Did I get your panties in a twist, Ride?" He smirked, totally ignoring my little rant.

"What no comeback, Martinez?" I sneered back before adding, "And don't for a second think you had any effect on my panties whatsoever!" Ever since hearing that line in _10 Things I Hate About You, _I've always wanted to use that line.

I giggled at how perfectly that movie described my high school life. The only inaccuracy was there weren't 10 things I hated about Fang, there were thousands of things I hated about Fang.

"Quoting _10 Things I Hate About You_ now, Max. Have you nothing original left?"

Okay, I will admit. The fact that Fang knew that movie kind of surprised me, but I wasn't going to let that show.

"At least I don't look like I walked out of some emo-goth magazine."

"I am not emo," he growled slowly.

"Tell that to your all black wardrobe, Fangy-poo," I said with a grin.

We turned the corner and finally, finally made it to the front door. Iggy and Nudge were waiting for me at the door, quietly discussing something in the corner. Nudge blushed pink at something Iggy said and Iggy laughed.

"Ahem, you two lovebirds having fun over there?" I called out.

They jumped nearly four feet apart and looked sheepishly at their feet.

"Sorry for not getting you, Maxie. I, ummm, was busy with something," Nudge said. She was still blushing. Iggy looked up and rubbed the back of his head. His sheepish look disappeared as he saw Fang standing especially close behind me.

His eyes narrowed and his face hardened. "Max, are you okay?" He asked me, still glaring at Fang.

Fang ignored his glare and attempting to look uninterested, lifted his hand up to examine his nails.

What. A. Girl! I was about to burst out laughing when I caught Iggy's worried stare. His face relaxed slightly when I nodded at him. He raised his eyebrows just to make sure, and with a small smile, I shook my head. _I'm fine_, I mouthed to him.

Fang looked back and forth between Iggy and I, gauging our interaction.

"You know. If you want to have sex with Max, though that might be slightly hard to do seeing as it would be like having sex with a plastic mannequin, you shouldn't be talking to other girls on the side," Fang spoke while looking at Iggy directly.

_Now that is depressing_, I thought as the truth of Fang's statement hit me. I would never really be able to have sex with anyone. I mean, I still would be able to but neither of us would enjoy it. On the bright side, it might make having kids either extremely easy and pain-free or extremely hard.

"Oh piss off, Fang," I said, slightly ticked off by his annoying yet accurate statement.

"No can do, pumpkin," he said lifting his shackled hand. "You better get used to this Maxie because I'm stuck with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I haven't updated this chapter, I just replaced it to get rid of some minor errors. **

**I hope everyone's having a good summer so far? ****Don't forget to check out my other stories as well! I'd love to hear your thoughts! For the record, ( I got some concerns about this) YES THERE WILL BE FAX... eventually. Fang first has to realize he's been a dick for no apparent reason.**

**Also, these chapters are shorter than my usual chapters. My usual chapters for other stories have around 3000-4000 words, but for Paralyzer, each chapter will only have around 2,000 words. This will help me update faster and it's much easier for me to write. **

**Reviews: How about 12 reviews for the next update? Hopefully, I'll be back soon. So around 67?**

Read and Review! Comments and criticisms are not only appreciated but loved!

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Nehaloonie


	6. The Prayer

**The Prayer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Please read the author's notes at the end!

* * *

><p><em>Max P.O.V~<em>

"So how does this work? Does he stay handcuffed to you forever from now on or what's the deal? Why did Mr. Smith even handcuff you guys together in the first place?" Nudge asked.

Iggy pushed open the school doors and I rolled through easily, waiting for him at the top of the steps. He ignored Fang, pushing past him with an unnecessarily hard yet well earned shove.

"Ready Princess?" Iggy asked.

"Just get it over with Igster," I said rolling my eyes. As much as I appreciated the whole Iggy carrying me up and down stairs, I still couldn't get over the fact that it was really embarrassing. And the fact that he called me princess! I mean seriously what was that all about?

"Hey Fang, if you want me to carry you down with that wheelchair, I'd be more than happy too though I can't promise you'll make it down in one piece. And if you think of running, you've got another thing coming. I suggest you just pick up the chair and bring it down like a good little boy and we'll promise to never speak of this again."

Fang stood defiantly for a second as Iggy held me bridal style at the bottom of the steps. I could literally see his will to run with the chair and take his chances, but after three minutes of internal debate, he finally chose the mature option. _Good for you Fangie._

He picked up the chair and dragged it down the stairs, shoving it at Iggy with a glare. Iggy set me down gently and grabbed onto the handles, giving Fang a quick thank you as he walked past.

Fang hung back, letting his arm stretch out in front of him in order to put the most distance between us as possible. Iggy pushed the chair as Nudge walked by my side.

I decided now would be an opportune time to answer Nudge's questions.

"Well, Nudge. My understanding of the situation is Fang needed to learn some manners and since I happened to be the only person in that class that wouldn't follow the guy to the ends of the Earth, Mr. Smith decided it would be prudent to choose me," I explained.

"Nice vocabulary Max. Trying to impress your boyfriend," Fang sneered from behind.

"I'm surprised you thought I had a boyfriend," I answered calmly, trying not to let Fang get on my nerves. Who was he even talking about? Everyone knows I don't have a boyfriend. Most of the guys at school are either too scared to talk to me or too scared of Fang to talk to me. The only guy who wasn't was Iggy... oh.

"You know what. I'm surprised I thought you had a boyfriend too. Who would want to date a cripple like you?"

Iggy stopped pushing the wheelchair.

Oh shit. This wasn't going to end well.

"What did you say?" Iggy asked slowly, letting go of my handlebars and turning around to meet Fang. Iggy was tall; he was almost six feet tall. Ever since we were kids, he would use his height to intimidate those around him, not that he ever had anyone he had to intimidate because my reputation alone was enough for people to not make fun of us. However, despite his height, Fang was a good two inches taller than him.

Fang wasn't the least bit bothered by the murderous expression on Iggy's face. In fact, he looked slightly amused.

"Awww, look Maxie. Your boyfriend is standing up for you since you can't stand up for yourself." Fang sniggered at his little pun.

"For the record, Fangy-poo," I drawled, spitting out his name with as much venom as I could, "Iggy is my best friend. He's not my boyfriend."

"How do you feel about that, Iggy?" Fang questioned.

Iggy looked livid, but he answered Fang anyways. "I love Max with all my heart..." he started calmly.

Fang faked a brilliant smile, "See I knew it!"

I looked at Nudge quickly. She watched Fang and Iggy's interaction with interest, but she didn't look the least bit shaken up about Iggy's little confession. _Ooh, something definitely happened between those two after school today, _I thought. _After this is all over, I'll definitely have to ask her about it. _

"Would you let me finish you attention-seeking slimeball. I love Max with all my heart, _but _I'm not in love with Max, you piece of dirt. That means even though I don't want to marry her, I will definitely, happily, and with pleasure rearrange your face and shove your balls up your butt if you say or do anything, _anything,_ to hurt her."

"Awww. I love you too Iggy. And I would gladly accept your gift. I might even tie him up and hang him in the cafeteria for everyone to see after I paint him pink and put glitter and unicorn stickers all over him."

I paused for a moment, craning my neck to examine Fang's face. He looked expressionless.

"You know, Iggy. I think the reason Fang is so interested in our love life and keeps bringing it up is because he doesn't have anyone to love him. I think he's just jealous," I said with a smirk. Okay, I'll admit that was a little harsh, but Fang deserves it.

"You wish, Max. I never have and I never will be jealous of you," Fang spit out with a little more venom than necessary. He turned away, avoiding my stare. He'd never done that before. Whenever we fight, he always stares me down and never breaks eye contact.

"I think someone's in denial," Nudge sang, finally joining the conversation. "But it's okay Fang. I'm sure you'll find someone stupid enough to love you for who you are."

Fang looked livid by now. And by livid I really mean he looked angry which for Fang's case meant he was really, really, really angry.

"Can we all just stop talking right about now. Your voices are getting on my nerves and frankly, I would like a moment of peace before I'm finally sent to my death."

I continued to look at him strangely. Fang has never, _ever_ backed down from a fight before, so what was different about today? There was something seriously wrong with Fang, and as much as I hated the dude, I wanted to find out.

Nudge and Iggy either didn't notice Fang's attitude or pretended not to notice Fang's attitude as they turned away from him and started talking about whatever it was that an Iggy and a Nudge would talk about. Iggy shot me a quick glance as if double checking to make sure I was okay. In his case, I think he only pretended not to notice. That guy sees more and understands people better than anyone.

I smiled back reassuringly.

Other than the initial _altercation_, the rest of the walk passed by uneventfully. Iggy, Nudge, and I giggled and talked about the most random stuff ever as Fang silently followed behind my chair, head down and one hand in his jacket pocket.

...

"Max, don't forget! You have physical therapy this week," my mom called out as soon as I opened the door.

"Yeah Mom. I remember!" I replied easily. I threw my keys and my backpack onto the sofa and rolled into the kitchen where I knew she would be waiting. Ever since the accident, my mom had made it a point to come home early and cook something for Iggy and I to eat.

She looked up as we entered, and smiled at Iggy, Nudge and I before her gaze landed on Fang. Even though Fang and my mother have never met, I could feel the tension in the air.

"And who is this?" she asked somewhat coldly. I think she had a good idea of who was currently handcuffed to my wheelchair.

"Mom this is Fang, the bane of my existence. The bane of my existence, this is my mom. Please do your best to treat her with the small amounts of respect you possess otherwise I will get out of this chair and shove your face into the toilet after a diarrhetic person has used it, without flushing it of course, and hold you underwater for as long as it takes. Got it?"

Fang looked somewhat amused with that idea, and my mom stared at me with a slight smile on her face. I'm glad she appreciated my humor.

"Dear Maxie. I have nothing against your mom. I have everything against you," he said shortly.

"Why did you follow my daughter home Fang. If I may ask?"

He didn't respond. Instead he just lifted his handcuffed arm as if that in itself was enough explanation. It really was though.

"Oh, I see. Well I pray to whatever gods there might be in this world that you guys don't kill each other while whatever is going on right now continues to go on. Furthermore, if at any point if you feel the need to murder one another, please do so somewhere outside of this house. We have carpets and I really don't want to clean up the blood stains."

"Oh come on Mom. Give me some credit. I would never kill Fang with a knife or a gun. That's too neanderthal like, and that's my 104th resort. Why would I use something so pedestrian as those when there are 103 other ways to kill him."

"Max, did you really make a list?" Nudge asked. "That is so cool. Weird, but cool. But I mean, it is you Max and I wouldn't expect anything else. Can I see it? I bet you if you published that list, you could make top comedy writer of the century because from what I've heard so far whenever you talk about killing Fang, you have some pretty interesting ideas!" Nudge ranted while clapping her hands excitedly.

"I am still standing right here folks," Fang interrupted. "And what's this thing about a list about me. Something about the number 103. Maybe 103 reasons why you are jealous of me or 103 reasons why you're secretly in love with me perhaps?"

"In your dreams Fang," I scoffed.

"You already are Maxie. Though... you're usually not wearing any clothes," Fang smirked.

I choked on the air I was breathing. "As if! Ugh! That's the grossest thing ever! Why are you such a pervert! Ugh!" I seriously need to clean and sanitize every inch of my body and this room and the air around us and the atoms that create the cabinets and everything. There was no way in hell.

"Wait. You're having wet dreams about Max?" Iggy asked bluntly. Holy crap, what the hell is happening right now.

I turned to Fang. "Wait, what? Don't you have a girlfriend? Why? What? Why would you... I just can't," I finished lamely, giving up on trying to understand the situation. I buried my head in my hands. Don't you only have those kind of dreams for people you find attractive?

"Don't tell me you've been having inappropriate dreams about my daughter."

Oh great, my mom was here too, and she heard the entire conversation that just happened.

Fang had the decency to look at least a slight bit embarrassed. "Well, it's not exactly like that. I would love to explain myself but I feel like I would dig myself into a deeper hole while you are still here, so if you don't mind, I'm going to turn around and pretend I left the room," Fang said directly to mom. Then he turned to me, "As for you, I will give you the meaning behind my statement when your mom isn't around because I'm pretty sure if I said it now, I'd leave this room with one less appendage. And I'm not talking about my arms or legs."

I turned to my mom. "You know, I think I should take you everywhere with me from now on. You managed to tame Fang with just a few sentences. That's a first!"

"She did not tame me!" He protested.

"Of course she did! You literally just put your head between your legs, turned and ran. You were worse than the cowardly lion! If that's not taming you, I don't know what is!"

"You know, I could make a very rude comment right now, but out of courtesy to your mom, I will not!"

"Oh wow! What a gentleman! See mom, you tamed him. Fang, you're whipped." I thought about that for a second. "No way! Fang you are not whipped. Stop this right now and start insulting me! I will not have you fall in love with my mother! That's even more gross than the wet dreams! Snap out of it Fang!"

I waved my hands in front of his face violently and reached out to shake him. Thankfully, he was actually within arms length.

"I am not whipped, Max! Especially not by your mom, no offense Mrs. Ride. Now would you stop shaking me!"

"None taken," my mom answered as we argued.

_Iggy's P.O.V.~_

I watched quietly as Fang and Max argued. Unlike all there other fights, this one had an element of playfulness to it. There's was actually some teasing and good humor fun in their arguments for once.

Nudge and I made eye contact as the enemies continued to yell at each other. She smiled at me shyly.

_M_ax_ can take care of herself_, I decided as I scooted over to Nudge.

"Do you think we should stop them? I don't think I could listen to this for the next however many days they stay attached to each other," she said.

"Nah. Besides, they are too caught up in their own world or hatred to even notice what any of us might say. Let's just leave them to duel it out. Frankly, I think they need to get whatever it is that's between them off their chest. It's been nearly four years since they stopped being friends. Eventually, this was going to happen."

"That's true I guess. I don't even know what happened to them, but maybe this whole handcuff thing might be a good idea after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you once again for the insanely quick reviews! We reached the review mark in under 2 days which I think is crazy! I love you all!**

**Reviews: How about 15 reviews for the next update? So around 89?**

Read and Review! Comments and criticisms are not only appreciated but loved!

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Nehaloonie


	7. Bubbly

**Bubbly**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Please read the author's notes at the end!

* * *

><p><em>Max P.O.V~<em>

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you until Mr. Smith decides to release us!" I screamed... probably for the 18th time that night. Iggy and Nudge had already left a while ago, but not before Iggy had pulled me over (basically made Fang turn away so that he couldn't see what we were saying) and mouthed the words 'Will you be okay?' at me. It was just Fang and as much as he hated me, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his future.

I told Iggy I would be okay, appeasing his strangely protective nature of me and asked him the same question. He looked at me strangely, but when I pretend to hack and cough, he nodded in understanding and smiled.

"Yeah, well, I can't believe that I'm stuck with you!" Fang retorted.

Well there goes the flashback.

"And you have an Oedipus complex! I can't believe you fell for my mom!" I retorted feeling somewhat pissed.

"Are you still on that? I did not fall for your mom! I was showing some respect, something you don't seem to possess!"

"Look who's talking asswipe! You are literally the rudest person to walk this planet and it's only because I'm better than you at everything and you can't help but be a jealous prick!" I responded angrily. I had pulled out my textbooks and worksheets and started to do my homework a long time ago but three hours later and I was still only on problem eight. All because of that stupid Fang.

I cannot believe that I have to put up with the endless bickering. It has only been one day and I am just about ready to kill Fang. All he's done since Iggy brought me upstairs and set me down on the bed was stand awkwardly behind the wheelchair and glare angrily at me.

Fang pointedly ignored that comment and turned to stare out my window. I wondered if his parents knew where he was because in all the time he's been stuck with me, he never picked up his phone to call them once.

"Aren't you even attempt to do your homework or are you going to let me beat you in academics as well. I mean I know I will no matter what but I'd at least like a little competition," I prodded.

He looked at me stupidly and rolled his eyes. He raised his right hand and jiggled it around in the handcuff as if that was explanation enough for not doing any work.

"Don't play dumb with me Fang. I know you're not right handed."

He looked somewhat surprised that I was aware of this fact. "And how do you know that Maxie? Been staring at me in your free time? I know it's a hard task but please at least try to keep it in your pants. There is no way I would ever want to get with someone like you," he sneered.

And back to asshole Fang. I almost preferred it when he completely ignored me.

I slipped my hand into my pocket and fingered the key Mr. Smith gave me. I thought about what would happen if I just let Fang go right now and ignored Mr. Smith's request, but he was right. Fang was out of control and I happened to be the only who had even the slightest chance of being able to stop, and frankly, no matter how much I hated him, he has talent. No one deserves to be stripped of their future simply because of petty rivalry.

_The struggles of actually being a decent human being, _I thought while shaking my head. Quietly, I removed my hand, leaving the key in my pocket.

"Max! Shower time!" My mom called from downstairs.

Oh crap, forgot about that.

Fang snickered from his corner. "You still have dedicated shower times, Maxie? That's hilarious. And here I thought you were some tough, independent woman who didn't listen to anyone. It's nice to see you listening just like a five year old would."

I groaned and debated my decision about stowing the key and saving his future. This was just never going to work out.

"It's not my shower time Fangy. It's the time when my mom has finished all the work for the day and has a long period of free time left to do whatever she wants."

"Why would you call it shower time then? Is there some really stupid Ride logic behind the whole name or what?"

"You are really stupid Fang. It's no wonder I beat you in everything. It's called shower time because in that one hour of free time that my mom has, she usually helps me shower or bathe."

I tried my best not to blush at the topic, but talking to Fang about showering with my mom was a little weird and definitely not something I would ever want to do again.

Fang, thankfully, had the decency to be a little embarrassed about it and if I didn't know any better, I would have sworn I saw his cheeks turn slightly red.

"Oh."

He shuffled about a bit looking nothing like the confident and arrogant Fang that I'd known these past three years, but after a few seconds, he straightened up and fixed a cocky smile on his face.

"So Max, when your mom's not home, how do you shower?" He grinned. "Maybe next time I can help you out? You would like that wouldn't you?"

I scoffed at his suggestion. What was up with this dude?

"I don't understand you Fang. You are extremely bipolar. One second you're going on about how I am the most despicable person on Earth and anyone who touches me should be quarantined and disinfected, and now here you are making strangely flirtatious passes at me without batting an island. What happened in the last five hours we've been together to make you go from hating my guts to... well this!" I yelled slightly frustrated. This just wasn't normal.

He shrugged. "Eh, I got bored of calling you the scum of the planet even though I know you are and decided to try a different tactic."

"How is hitting on me and making lewd comments supposed complete your mission for revenge?" I asked.

"Well it's like hitting two birds with one stone, not that you would understand."

"Well then explain it to me."

"You really are like a five year old."

"Shut up and explain it to me."

"Fine, just don't go throwing a tantrum on me. Daddy doesn't have any lollipops on him, but I do have something else that could shut you up pretty quickly," Fang leered.

It took me a few seconds to understand the innuendo, and when I finally did, if I was able to run, I would have ran to the bathroom and thrown up my food for the last seventeen days and then shoved Fang's face into it for even suggesting something like that.

As it happened, even though I couldn't run, I did manage to fall off my bed. Not in surprise though. I fell off because I attempted to lunge at Fang and deliver a powerful uppercut to his jaw but because I could only use my upper body, I couldn't push off the bed far enough to actually reach him.

Fang burst out laughing. "This is great! I need a camera!"

"Oh shut up! Are you going to help me up or not? If I stay like this any longer, I'm going to get a neck cramp and if my neck cramps Fang, I will make your life a living hell as soon as I am released from this prison of a wheelchair!" I complained.

I was laying on the floor, my cheek pressed against the hardwood and my legs happened to somehow land on top of head, forcing my neck into an awkward angle. Right now, I could be rated as a grade A contortionist if it wasn't for the fact that this position hurt so damn much.

"Nah, I think this is great! It's a wonderful view," he said leaning against the far wall.

"If you don't pick me up right this instant, the next view you see will be the inside of your ass because I will spoon your eyeballs out with a kitchen tong and shove them up your butt. Now pick me up!" I sounded like such a spoiled brat, but I really couldn't care less. My neck hurt so much!

"Oh fine, but only because you asked so nicely."

He pushed off against the wall and started walking towards me. The wheelchair clattered slowly behind him.

_Crap, I forgot. When he touches me..._

As he approached, I could feel the air get thicker and the atmosphere get tenser, but Fang probably didn't even notice. Why the hell was I nervous? It probably was just a fluke... that happened twice in one day. Maybe I just wasn't feeling well that day. Yeah, that has to be it.

Fang reached out to pick me up. Despite the limitations of the wheelchair and the his restricted arm movements, Fang's arms gripped my shoulders and he somehow managed to yank me up. It was by no means a gentle tug, yet I could feel the tingles spreading again. It started in the toes. The heat from his hands spread through me and ironically made me shiver. My legs felt energized and alive and moveable and light and... my legs _felt_ period.

This is starting to sound like some corny romance novel with Fang as the protagonist. Gross.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to help you whenever you get stuck in some situation from now on. Especially when there's no one else," he complained.

"You can either get used to it or you can complain like a little brat," I responded halfheartedly. I was enjoying the tingles and sensations that fluttered around in my feet. This was seriously weird.

I didn't struggle as Fang picked me up and placed me on my bed. I was too focused on the fact that I might be able to move my legs again to notice what he was doing. Fang had sat upright on the bed and against the wall. He pulled the wheelchair up with him and placed both his hands, which were now in range, on top of mine to hold them down.

The tingling got stronger. I felt bubbly. This was not happening. Maybe Fang was actually some cyborg with faulty wiring which made his body electrocute people when they touched him and because my legs really couldn't feel anything, rather than being electrocuted, they tingled.

_What about the rest of your body Max? Wouldn't that have been burned just like your particular lousy attempt at bacon. _

_Oh shut up. Besides, it would explain why Fang lacked the basic mannerisms and appealing qualities that almost all other human beings seemed to have. _

_Why am I talking to myself? _

_Why are you talking to yourself?_

_Oh shut it. _

I struggled to pull my arms away from his bigger hands but I admittedly didn't try as hard as I could have. This tingling was really messing with my head and it needed to stop now.

I looked back at Fang and did my best to ignore them.

"Hey Maxie, you're looking kind of dazed? I hope you're not too overcome by my attractiveness because I still have a girlfriend you know, and even if I didn't, you wouldn't really stand a chance," Fang said brightly, bringing his hand up to my cheek.

Ugh that pig.

When my brain finally realized what was happening, I pulled my now-free hand out and slapped his hand away, roughly. Just because my legs didn't work didn't mean my arms couldn't function. "Why Lissa puts up with you, I'll never know."

"Shouldn't the question be why do I put up with her? I mean, it's obvious why she would deal with me. I'm hot," he smirked. His voice was oozing with arrogance and I resisted the urge to shudder.

He stepped off the bed

As I said before, I did not find his obsidian eyes alluring and captivating, nor did I find his muscles or build attractive. Maybe in a certain light he could pass as mediocre, but other than that, on a scale of 1-10 he was probably a -34.

_Yeah right._

Yes, I am right.

And now I'm talking to myself. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**By now, I hope everyone has realized that is mostly going to be a feel good story. There will not be too many plot twists and most chapters will just be pointless conversation that I hope gives everyone a good laugh once in a while. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**Reviews: How about 16 reviews for the next update? So around 110?**

**P.S. Also, please check out poll on my profile. I would really appreciate it! :) **

Read and Review! Comments and criticisms are not only appreciated but loved!

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Nehaloonie


	8. Bad Blood

**Bad Blood**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Please read the author's notes at the end!

* * *

><p><em>Max P.O.V~<em>

Just seconds after Fang had shifted himself off of my bed, my mom pushed my bedroom door open and strolled in.

"Are you ready for you bath Max?" She asked. She eyed the two of us carefully... Actually, she eyed me and glared at Fang.

"Yeah," I responded. "Fang, stay here and don't touch anything. Got it?"

He waved his free hand at me as if shrugging my statement off and walked over to my closet door. Without bothering to ask or even look at me, he pulled it open and began sifting through my clothing selection.

"Ignore him Max," my mom said as if sensing my overwhelming urge to throttle him. In all honesty, it probably wasn't hard to tell because the glares I sent at Fang's back were strong enough to pierce steel. Too bad he's as dense as iridium.

She lifted me off the bed and looped my arms around her neck. Using all the upper body strength I could manage, I gripped onto her for dear life as she began her slow trek to the bathroom. When my accident first happened, my parents had taken the time to open up a new door - one that directly connected the bathroom and my room - in order to make it easier for me to get around the house. My mom probably really appreciates that new door because it cuts her dragging-Max-around-the-house time by nearly 10 minutes.

When we finally made it to the shower, she shut and locked the door behind us, leaving me plopped on the toilet to keep me from falling.

I took off my shirt and unbuttoned the dark jeans that I had practically lived in. It was probably time to invest in leggings because putting those jeans after showering was a huge struggle.

I waited patiently as my mom slowly lifted my hips and pulled the pants down my legs and got me ready for the shower.

...

...

Because most people don't really find getting undressed fascinating unless there happens to be a very, very attractive boy (or girl) in the room, I am going to be skipping over all the small details of my shower and sticking to the three main points.

1) I got clean.

2) I actually took a bath not a shower so that I wouldn't slip.

3) It took almost half an hour for my mom to put my clothes back on after I forgot to dry my legs _thoroughly_.

By the time my mom carried me out of the bathroom, Fang was fast asleep on my desk, his chained hand awkwardly reaching for the wheelchair. My mom placed me comfortably on my bed and pulled the covers on top of me. She brought the rest of my homework over and propped me into a sitting position so that I could easily finish my remaining work. I hated the fact that my mom had to do everything for me and I couldn't even sit myself up. I felt so weak.

She looked uncomfortably at Fang. "Should I wake him up and move him? I don't think I want him sleeping in the same room as you."

"If it makes you feel uneasy then yeah, you should do that," I told her. Ever since my accident, I had been more receptive of my mom's feelings and less 'teenagery' around her. I no longer complained about eating broccoli (not that she made any anymore). It was the least I could do after all she had to sacrifice to take care of me.

"When your dad gets home I'll ask him to move that boy for me," she mused. She gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and shut the door behind her as she left my room.

I focused my attention on homework again.

10 minutes into my work session, I started staring at Fang. I had a really annoying urge to walk up to him and draw an ugly mustache on his face and give him a unibrow with a sharpie. I think those would definitely suit his new hair color.

Eventually I fell asleep with dreams of a green-haired, Hitler-stached, single eyebrow Fang dancing merrily with a colorful unicorn. Scratch that, not dreams but nightmares.

-.-.-.-

When I woke up the next morning, both Fang and the wheelchair were gone. True to her words, my mom must have gotten my father to move him during the night.

I pulled the covers off of my and rolled out of bed, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Using all my upper body strength, I tried to drag myself to the door. Tried being the operative word. Suffice to say, I didn't make it very far before my mom burst into my room.

"Max! What are you doing! You shouldn't be dragging yourself! Just call me, your dad or Iggy next time okay?"

I rolled my eyes at her fretting, but I didn't complain. It was a stupid idea, I agree, but I really didn't want to have to be dependent on someone else for the rest of my life. If only my paralysis were some mental trauma, I could probably force my brain to get over it and move on already, but nooooo, it had to be physical. Besides, it's not like falling off the bed or even the floor burns hurt. I could barely even feel them so what was the big deal.

"Don't be doing that 'what's the big deal speech' in your head, missy. We're just worried about you and even though I know you're tough and can do things by yourself, you should learn to ask others for help when you need it. Okay Max?"

"Yes, mom," I said with a salute. It must have been the funniest thing ever. I was lying sprawled across the ground, legs tangled with each other and I was attempting to salute.

"Your friend is sleeping in the guest room. Do his parents know where he is? I didn't see him call anyone when he was here."

I didn't either but that's his prerogative I guess.

The door opened and slammed against the wall. In the doorway stood an irate Iggy. "Max! What the heck do you think you are doing?"

I shifted sheepishly and smiled up innocently. "Taking a nap?"

Iggy had his arms crossed against his chest and a furious look set on his face but as he continued to stare at the ridiculous position I was in, his anger faded into amusement. "You stupid child," he said with a chuckle, "when are you going to learn to ask for help Max?"

"Never!" I responded, thrusting my fist - which just so happened to be supporting my head - into the air. My chin hit the ground with a noisy thunk and Iggy cracked up.

"Oh shut up!" I said after a while allowing Iggy to laugh at my embarrassment and just get it out of his system. It didn't look like he was about to stop anytime soon though. "Just get me up already."

Iggy finally managed to calm down after another bout of laughter and moved to pick me up. He looped his arms under mine and pulled me up so that my face was even with his chest and my legs were trailing on the floor. I felt like a fish. I grabbed onto his neck and pulled myself up the rest of the way.

"Gee Max. What have you been eating? You feel like an elephant!"

"It's not like I weigh any more than yesterday stupid and you were able to carry me down the steps no problemo."

"That's only because I'm buff and macho."

"Keep telling yourself that Igster. I've seen noodles thicker than you," I commented.

"Ouch, I'm feeling the love Maxie. Maybe I should just save my services for those who appreciate them. There are plenty fine young ladies who would love a chance to be carried by me," he said with exaggerated pomp.

"Nudge," I coughed out.

Iggy blushed slightly. _I knew it! _Iggy tried to save face and keep his composure by acting all cool like. "Do you want me to carry you? Because I have no problem accidentally dropping you down the steps."

"You wouldn't do that and I know it. You love me too much," I said with a cheeky grin. He grabbed the bottom of my legs and lifted me up bridal style. He rolled his eyes at me but gave me a slight smile anyways.

"You know I do. Now let's get those pancakes before your dad wakes up and eats them all."

We could smell the maple syrup and batter before we even entered the kitchen. Our noses have been trained to sniff out when Mom's cooking after all.

Fang was already sitting at the dining table downstairs, arm awkwardly folded, face composed, and wheelchair at the ready. He turned towards us as we entered the kitchen, his eyes flickered from Iggy to me as if examining our position but he only scoffed and turned away.

Iggy set me down on the wheelchair while trying to avoid Fang as much as possible, which actually turned out to be more difficult than it sounded. As soon as I was settled, he ran over to the kitchen to help my mom bring the food in.

Fang looked angry as always and seemed determined not to make eye contact or pleasant conversation with anyone.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked conversationally. I mean I was stuck to this guy, and even though I had the key, I actually really wanted to knock Fang off that high horse he always rode around on. It was a challenge, and Maximum Ride never backs away from a challenge. Especially not ones against Fang.

"How do you think I slept? I was handcuffed to this wheelchair all night long and now my back and shoulders hurt so piss off."

Feisty cheezers, what the hell was wrong with this dude. "I just asked how you slept! If you want to be a bitchass about it then by all means wallow in self pity and misery. I for one couldn't give a shit."

Fang ignored my jibe and just stared out the kitchen window as if waiting for the moment he could just spring up and leave.

"Food's ready!" Iggy announced bringing in a plate of pancakes and some maple syrup. He set them down on the table in front of Fang and I and sat down. My mom came in shortly after, wiping her hands on a towel and an apron wrapped around her waist.

Iggy seemed to sense the tension between Fang and I in that moment and he raised an eyebrow in question. I just shook my head. I piled some pancakes onto my plate and reached out for the maple syrup.

You know how things sometimes just seem to work out in all the romance books, like when the girl drops her textbooks and the guy reaches out to help her and they end up brushing hands and falling in love.

Yeah, that doesn't happen. But it does just so happen that as I was reaching for the maple syrup, someone else was too. And it does just so happen that while tingles instantly shoot up my arm and through my body, a feeling of revulsion shoots up his. Fang instantly pulled his hand back and left me with the maple syrup and a feeling of incompleteness that I didn't realize I could have.

This was really pissing me off. Everytime Fang touched me, I was filled with a new hope that maybe one day I could walk again. I mean, my nerves clearly weren't damaged. I could feel my legs! The only problem was, and fate is cruel this way, only Fang had this effect. Only Fang could build up my hopes so quickly and dash them just as fast.

Iggy, the wonderful, most amazing friend I could ever have, seemed to sense my feelings yet again and even opened his mouth to ask, but my dad chose that moment to come crashing down the steps.

"Hey sweetie. Hey Iggy. Hey Max's handcuffed shadow. Ooh, pancakes. That sounds delicious but I'm running late. Gotta go! Have fun at school and work today." My dad planted a quick kiss on my mom's forehead, ruffled my hair and started heading out the door. He made it halfway when he suddenly turned around and ran right back.

"It's a shame to leave this pancakes behind," he said with an air of all knowingness. He grabbed half the stack and with a quick smile ran back out the door.

I looked at Fang, who seemed to be somewhat surprised by my dad's capriciousness.

"It's normal," I said as way of explanation, but he just glared out the window and grabbed the maple syrup.

Looks like getting rid of this bad blood between Fang and I was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry for the late update but things got slightly hectic with college applications and what not! Thanks for waiting so patiently! **

**Reviews: How about 16 reviews for the next update? So around 130?**

**P.S. Also, please check out poll on my profile. I would really appreciate it! :) **

Read and Review! Comments and criticisms are not only appreciated but loved!

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Nehaloonie


	9. A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Please read the author's notes at the end!

* * *

><p><em>Max P.O.V~<em>

The walk to school was, in simple terms, awkward. Fang didn't want to push the wheelchair, obviously, and so Iggy was forced to. And considering Fang was handcuffed to the handlebars, Iggy and Fang had a lot of... well... unwanted physical contact with each other.

"Will you stop brushing up against me, Fang?" Iggy spat out. I could feel him constantly shifting trying to avoid Fang as best as he could, but it wasn't very useful.

"Well, I'd stop brushing up against you if you stopped getting all up in my space," Fang retorted icily.

"Why don't you push the fecking wheelchair then."

"Fecking? What are you, British? Get your pompous ass out of here before I slug you!"

"That's hilarious coming from you! If you would just push the wheelchair, then just maybe I wouldn't have to walk to damn close to you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Fang shoved Iggy out of the way and grabbed onto the handlebars shoving me roughly across the sidewalk. I could literally feel every single bump and crack the chair rolled over.

"Fang, could you at least try to be gentle! I know it goes against every single bone in your neanderthal like body but there is something called respect, and while I know I you would never give it to me, at least try not to destroy my chair," I said turning back to glare at him.

He just glared back but surprisingly complied.

Iggy was walking next to me now. I grabbed his hand as it swung and looked up at him. He smiled at me.

I could feel Fang rolling his eyes behind me and glaring into my back.

By the time we finally reached school, all three of us were royally pissed. Somewhere between Fang silently agreeing to push the chair with a little more decency and school, we had managed to get into another fight.

The mood was tense but it was only about to get worse.

Nudge and Angel were at the top of the stairs, most likely waiting for Iggy and I. Nudge noticed us pretty quickly and the initial shock of seeing Fang strolling along with us was noticeable, but it was nothing compared to Angel's irate face. Oops, I forgot, Angel didn't know what had happened yet.

"Iggy, we better get over there quickly before Angel blows her top," I said turning towards him.

Iggy took a break from glaring at Fang to see what I was talking about. "Oh fudgenuts, this is bad," he said when he finally noticed. Angel's face was turning a kind of splotchy red that usually only occurred when someone had slapped her about, oh 50-60 times. That, of course, had never happened because ain't nobody gonna touch my Angel. At least not when I was still around, and because Angel was a black belt in karate and tae kwon do. We all were.

Iggy turned to Fang, "If you are attached to your balls in any way, shape or form, I suggest you help Max up the stairs while I try to diffuse Angel for you." He shot me a look just to make sure I'd be okay in Fang's company before jogging off to calm the reddening Angel.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I asked.

Fang shrugged. So typical of him.

"Well, you have two options. Leave me down here and have Angel, Iggy, and I rearrange your anatomy or carry me up the stairs."

Fang actually looked somewhat pensive, probably deliberating which punishment was worse, having to touch me or having to be touched by me.

"I know how much you want to touch my anatomy Max, but I don't want it soiled by you," he replied snidely. Looks like he'd be carrying me up the stairs.

He let go of the wheelchair slowly, but regripped the handlebars moments later. He let it go again then grabbed on. He looked deep in thought as if contemplating the life's secrets. You know, what is happiness? What is the key to success? How many licks it takes to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop? 8,392 in case you really wanted to know.

"What are you doing? Worried you're not strong enough to carry me? I weigh a lot you know."

"You're fat, I know. I was actually deliberating on whether I carry you and the chair separately or together," he said without a hint of disgust.

Now here is where I feel extremely disappointed in myself. This was Fang. The rudest, most disrespectful man on the planet and here I was wanting him to carry me up the steps. And no, it was not because he was some hunky piece of man with obsidian eyes to die for. As much as I hated him, I really, really, really wanted to feel my legs again. I wanted to run and swim and jump and sprint and tumble. I wanted to roundhouse kick three guys in the ribs and slide down the steps, and if Fang was the key to getting me there, then I was going to suck it up and deal with it.

The question is, how do I get him to carry me without sounding like a complete tool.

"Maybe-" I started.

"I should probably carry you separately right? It makes more sense and it's less work for me since carrying you just by the handlebars is going be to impossible without better leverage. Besides, this way I won't get scratched by the wheelchair rods and metal thingies. That makes sense right? Of course, the wheelchair will be dragging behind, but who cares, I'm not the one sitting."

He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than me, but I was more focused on something else.

"Fang, did you just say 'thingies'?" I looked at him in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with the Fang that is too cool for words like thingies, and touching me for that matter?"

Whoops, probably should not have said the last thing in case he changes his mine, but... whoops.

"Oh, shut up. Thingies is a perfectly acceptable word. Everybody uses it."

Ignoring the second part of my statement - thank heavens - Fang scooped me out of the wheelchair, one arm supporting my back and one arm under my legs bridal style.

"Hey, is that Fang?"

"Is that Max?"

"Is he carrying her?"

"I thought they hated each other?"

"What happened between them?"

Ah crap. I forgot school had more than just 5 people, but frankly, right now, I really couldn't give a flying shit.

My body was on fire, and my legs felt warmer under my knees where his hands were. I could feel his heat through my jeans as it seeped into my body. I moaned with relief that I was finally able to feel something, anything other than that same numbness which lingered day in and day out.

Fang, mistaking my moan for a groan, snapped at me. "Shut up. You think you're embarrassed. I'm the one that has to fucking touch you. I will never be able to live this down." He said it quietly, whisper yelling it into my ear, and that didn't help me one bit. I moaned again when the tingles swept through my feet.

I was going to kill myself.

How was this possible? I'd already accepted that Fang was the only one with this effect on my legs, but why and how? _What was so special about him that no one else had?_ I asked myself for probably the millionth time.

Maybe my body was protesting his presence, but there was no way I hated him that much I would have a physical reaction to his skin. Was that even possible? And even if it was, why would my reaction be so... hopeful.

The wheelchair cluttered behind us noisily as everyone around stopped to stare at the scene we were making.

That's right. Get your stares in now because there was no way in hell I was letting this happen again.

When we reached the top, Angel's red face stared Fang down but it was admittedly calmer than before. She looked at me gently before shooting a deadly glare at Fang.

"If you think of hurting Max in any way, shape, or form, not only will she kick your ass in a wheelchair, but you will have all three of us to contend with. Gazzy too. And don't for a second think you'll get away without scars. I'm sure Iggy threatened your balls, but I'm threatening your entire manhood. I will have you on your knees begging me for forgiveness and pleading to let me go until you are merely a shadow of the arrogant prick you are today. Do you understand?" She punctuated slowly and carefully. Iggy and Nudge came up behind her and flanked her sides supporting her words.

Despite her size, most people were correct in assuming she would follow through on her promise of bodily and mental harm and backed off carefully. If they didn't back off, they at least had the decency to look terrified.

Fang did neither. Instead he looked at Angel steadily and responded with a calm, "Okay."

Angel was shocked at his unwavering gaze and heady response, but made no moves to rile him up further. Instead she glanced slowly between him and me, her eyes landing on his hands on my body. She seemed as uncomfortable with the position as I was and clearly noticed my lack of a struggle. For a freshman, she was pretty perceptive.

Fang was no less perceptive for his part. He seemed to notice Angel's uncomfortable gaze. And probably for the 8937410th time that day, he shocked me. Without a word, he brought the wheelchair up from his crooked positioning on the steps and put me back down gently.

I sat in shock as grabbed the handles and pushed me through the heavy double doors leading into school. I turned back to look at Iggy, Nudge, and Angel. They were looking at each other with confused expressions before running after Fang and I.

This was way too fast.

First, there was the breakfast incident where his contempt and dislike was clearly displayed, and now here he is agreeing to essentially being castrated by Angel without any retorts and carrying me up the school steps. And all this within the span of an hour. There was no way Fang was going to be this polite after years of hatred towards me and my friends. We spent the four years of high competing physically and verbally trading barbed comments and blows.

There was definitely something else going on here. The exaggerated intimacy Fang was displaying and the false sense of security he was clearly trying to lull us into was not normal, and it didn't help that I was super affected with shocks and tingles every time he touched me that I wasn't able to think clearly!

There was something going on.

A wonderful caricature of intimacy and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I FINISHED COLLEGE APPS AND FIRST SEMESTER SENIOR YEAR AND NOW I'M FREE! And extremely sorry for the late update, but I promised I would work on it, and I did. It only took a lot longer than expected. **

**Reviews: How about 17 reviews for the next update? So around 151?**

**P.S. Also, please check out poll on my profile. I would really appreciate it! :) **

Read and Review! Comments and criticisms are not only appreciated but loved!

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Nehaloonie


End file.
